


valentine's day.

by Grey_Summers, pyroallerdyce



Series: february writing challenge 2020 [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Summers/pseuds/Grey_Summers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: It was Valentine's Day and Ben was nervous.He'd only known Rey for seven months, but they'd been the best seven months of his life and he knew that he wanted it for the rest of his life.  So he had gone out and bought a ring a month ago, tried to figure out exactly how to do it, and then decided that Valentine's Day was the best time to do it.  He had a reservation at one of the fancier restaurants in town, then they would come back to his apartment after a nice dinner and Ben would retrieve the ring from his bedroom before asking Rey if she would be willing to spend the rest of her life with him.So he was nervous.or:  It's Valentine's Day.  Ben is going to propose but something that Rey says makes him pause.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: february writing challenge 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619248
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: February Writing Challenge - 2020





	valentine's day.

**Author's Note:**

> hi awesome nerds! we embarked on a February writing challenge of fourteen love stories for Valentine's Day. We hope that you enjoyed them, and if you like what you read here, please let us know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that we know we're not writing into a void.
> 
> Day 14 - “Proposing on Valentine’s Day…how original.” and “Roses are expensive, so I got you this instead” *gets down on one knee*  
> Prompts by unblockingwritersblock and prompt-bank on Tumblr.

It was Valentine's Day and Ben was nervous.

He'd only known Rey for seven months, but they'd been the best seven months of his life and he knew that he wanted it for the rest of his life. So he had gone out and bought a ring a month ago, tried to figure out exactly how to do it, and then decided that Valentine's Day was the best time to do it. He had a reservation at one of the fancier restaurants in town, then they would come back to his apartment after a nice dinner and Ben would retrieve the ring from his bedroom before asking Rey if she would be willing to spend the rest of her life with him. 

So he was nervous. 

His phone started ringing as he finished putting his shirt on, and he smiled when he saw that it was Rey. He snatched it up off the bed and answered it quickly. “Good morning, love. Happy Valentine's Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” came Rey’s cheery voice over the line. She made a smooch sound into the phone. “I wanted to let you know that I’m on my way to work now, and I can’t wait to see you and spend time with you tonight. I’m going to try to leave work early, too, but it just depends on how crazy it is.”

Ben smiled at the sound of her voice. “I cannot wait to see you and spend time with you either. I have plans for us for the evening that I'm hoping you're really going to like,” he said, thinking of his planned proposal. “But it's perfectly fine if you can't get off work early. I made the reservation so there's plenty of time to get here and then there once you get off work.”

“That is perfect,” Rey said, smiling into the phone. “So I’ve got some news. Finn called me early this morning. He’s finally going to propose to Rose tonight.” She half laughed. “Proposing on Valentine’s Day...how original. I don’t know how I would feel about that, but I think it is rather fitting for them since their relationship developed around this time frame last year. Rose will be so thrilled! Finn wouldn’t send me a picture of the ring, but I’m sure it’s so gorgeous.” 

Ben swallowed hard as Rey's words hit him. She didn't think proposing on Valentine's Day was original. 

Fuck.

“That's great,” he forced himself to say. “They're so great together and I'm sure that Rose is going to say yes.”

“I know she will. I’m so excited for them,” Rey beamed. “I know she’s just as crazy about him as he is about her. They’re perfect.” 

“Yeah, they are,” Ben said, swallowing hard. “I've got to go, babe. I'm gonna be late for work and Snoke will kill me if I miss a second of working on this project. I'll see you tonight.”

“Okay! Good luck,” Rey said. “I’ll text you later. I love you.”

They said their goodbyes and then Ben tossed the phone onto the bed, running his hands over his face. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to do now, but if Rey thought proposing on Valentine's Day was not original, then proposing on Valentine's Day was out. He glanced over at the drawer where he had the ring stashed and took a deep breath, snatching his phone off the bed and heading out. Snoke really would kill him if he missed a second of working on that project.

He got wrapped up into work, not thinking about not proposing to Rey until he was home and getting appropriately dressed for dinner. He opened up the drawer and saw the ring box there, and he sighed heavily. His entire plan for the evening was thrown off and he had no idea how to make up for it. He had the box in his hand and open before he could think about it, staring at the ring that he'd carefully chosen after visiting three different jewelry stores. 

He could not wait to ask her, but he knew after their conversation this morning that today wasn't the day to do it.

He snapped the box closed when he heard the door open, quickly stuffing it back into the drawer and slamming it shut. He heard Rey call out his name and he took a deep breath. “I'm in the bedroom! I'll be out in a minute!”

“Okay!” Rey replied. She smoothed the front of her dress with her hands, wondering if she was overdressed for their dinner, then she glanced around his place. It was clean and neat than his usual untidy mess. Rey smiled to herself as she heard Ben’s footsteps and she turned around to face him. He was dressed in a nice suit, and her worries melted away. “You look handsome.”

“And you look gorgeous,” Ben said, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. “Happy Valentine's Day. I love you.”

“I love you, too. Happy Valentine’s Day,” Rey said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips captured hers in a passionate kiss. They were lost in each other for several moments before Rey ended the kiss, leaving them both breathless. “Did you get me roses?” she asked, biting her lip and meeting his brown eyes. 

Ben swallowed hard as he realized that because he'd abandoned his proposal idea he had nothing to give Rey for Valentine's Day. 

Fuck.

He took a deep breath and decided that proposing to her on Valentine's Day was better than not giving her anything at all. “I've got something for you. I'll go get it and be right back.”

Ben walked away before Rey could say anything, heading into the bedroom and running his hands over his face. This was going to be okay. Things would be fine. He walked over to his drawer and retrieved the box, opening it up and looking at it before snapping it closed and heading back towards Rey. He smiled when she came into view, and he knew that she was confused by the lack of anything in his hands. He took a deep breath and decided to say something completely different from what he'd planned to. 

“Roses are expensive, so I got you this instead,” Ben said, getting down on one knee and opening up the box.

Rey was overwhelmed with emotion as she watched Ben get down on one knee with a tiny velvet box. Her heart fluttered in her chest, and tears started to firm at the corner of her eyes. “Oh my God, Ben!” 

The little diamond sparkled in the light, but Rey couldn’t keep her eyes off the man before her. “Ben,” she breathed as she smiled. “Are you serious?”

Ben nodded shakily as he took in her smile. “I know that this probably isn't the proposal you would have wanted since it's on this day, but Rey, will you marry me?”

“Oh my God! Yes! Of course I’ll marry you,” Rey exclaimed. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she held out her left hand for him to take. 

Ben stood up and took the ring out of the box, tossing it behind himself and ignoring the crash of it banging into something. He reached for Rey's hand and slid the ring onto her finger, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. “You have just made me so happy. So, so unbelievably happy. This is amazing.”

“You’ve made me so happy too. I can’t believe it,” Rey said before kissing Ben again. “I wasn’t expecting this at all. I’m so, so happy. I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Ben said, grinning at her. “I almost didn't do this today after our conversation this morning, but then when you asked for roses I realized that I didn't plan anything else in its place and so I said the hell with it and went for it. I'm sorry it wasn't original.”

“I don’t care that you proposed to me on Valentine’s Day.” Rey smiled at him as she inched closer to him. “It’s not the most original idea,” she laughed, “but I’m so glad you had the idea and did so anyway. You’ve made me the happiest woman in the world, and I can’t wait to share the rest of my life with you.” 

Ben glanced at the clock before kissing her again. “I can't wait to share the rest of my life with you either, but right now, we need to get to the restaurant before they give our table away to someone else. It is hard to get into Coruscant on Valentine's Day, let me tell you. I almost didn't get a reservation at all.”

Rey shook her head. “I almost had a hard time coming over here to meet you, so your probably right.” Her hands slid down his neck to his chest as she stepped back. “We should go. I am starving.”

“When we get back from dinner, I am open to celebrating this development,” Ben said, breaking away from her to collect his coat. “Because I don't want to start telling anyone until tomorrow. I want this night to just be for us. Is that alright?”

“I couldn’t think of anything more perfect and wonderful,” Rey said. She looked at the diamond on her finger, then she grabbed her coat and purse. 

Ben grabbed his keys and opened the door, walking out of it with Rey and turning back to lock it. He reached for her hand as they headed to the elevator, and then he said the one thing that he'd been wanting to say to her since way before he'd come up with the idea to propose. “You know, you living somewhere else doesn't really make sense anymore.”

“Are you asking me to marry you and move in with you in one day?” Rey grinned, lacing her arm around his elbow, and leaned against him as they waited for the elevator.

“Kinda?” Ben laughed. “Seriously though, if we're getting married, then we're not living in separate apartments anymore. So I think we should move in together. My apartment is bigger than yours, but maybe we should find one to be our own together. A place to make our home. What do you think?”

“You’d really want to find a new place together?” Rey asked. “I would absolutely love that. Maybe even a larger place than yours for our future family.”

“Then I think we should work on finding a new place tomorrow,” Ben said, smiling at her as the elevator door opened. “But for now, let's enjoy the rest of this evening. I am determined to make this the best Valentine's Day you've ever had.”

“It’s already the best one ever. You’re so perfect, and I love you,” Rey said before reaching up to kiss his cheek. 

“I love you too,” Ben said, pressing the button of the ground floor. “How was work today?”

As Rey started to speak, Ben watched her with some wonder. He'd asked Rey to marry him and for some reason that he might not ever understand, she'd said yes.

Rey was going to be his wife.

Happy Valentine's Day indeed.


End file.
